Mar Oliver
Mar Oliver is a girl and Dani's girlfriend. She is friends of Dora, Boots, Winnie the Pooh and Piglet. Appearances Mar appears in every episode of The Olivers. Mar also makes a major role on every episode of The Olivers. Description Mar has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the sneaky fox, Swiper. She hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Mar, Dora and Pooh values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Mar, Dora and Pooh are fond of Boots, Piglet and Dani who became his best friends when she saved his beloved red boots, backpack and scarf from being swiped by Swiper. Interests Mar enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Dora, Dani, Pooh, Piglet and Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment before or since). She loves and excels at soccer and he also excels at riding a skateboard. Mar is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. Likes Mar likes a skateboard and she loves Dani. Looks Mar has dark-tan skin and brown eyes. He also has brown hair and wears a light red shirt, purple cargo shorts, green socks, white shoes, and a orange and yellow flower and green bracelet. However, starting in the first season of his show The Olivers, she wears a short-sleeved red sweatshirt with an pink backpack. Gallery Mar with Skateboard.png Mar the Explorer 7.png Mar the Explorer 9.png Mar the Explorer 8.png Mar the Explorer 6.png Mar with Skateboard 4.png Mar and Dani.png Dani_and_Mar.png Mar the Explorer 5a.png Mar (Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad).png Mar with Skateboard 3.png Mar the Explorer 5.png Mar with Book 3.png Mar the Explorer 4.png Mar with Book 2.png Mar with Book.png Mar with Skateboard and Book.png Mar the Explorer 3.png Mar the Explorer 2.png Mar with Skateboard 2.png Mar with scooter.png Mar with Skateboard 8.png Mar with Skateboard 7.png Mar with Skateboard 6.png Mar with Skateboard 5.png Mar with Skateboard 10.png Dora and Mar kiss Dani.png Dani y Mar 4.png Mar the Explorer 15.png Mar the Explorer 14.png Mar with Skateboard 9.png Mar the Explorer 10.png Mar Oliver.png Mar with Skateboard 11.png The Olivers.png Mar with Skateboard 12.png Mar the Explorer 17.png Mar with Skateboard 16.png Mar with Skateboard 15.png Mar and Maxie.png Mar with Skateboard and Book 2.png Mar with Skateboard 14.png Mar the Explorer 19.png Mar with Skateboard 13.png The Olivers 3.png The Olivers 4.png The Olivers 5.png Category:The Olivers characters Category:Characters from CER Two shows Category:Kids Category:Girls